


I need some distraction, oh, beautiful release

by skyhillian



Series: Music in Anima Nostra [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, Drug Use, M/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the pinch of pain as the needle slid into his arm and into the vein, and then nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need some distraction, oh, beautiful release

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 8x12: Zugzwang  
> CHARACTER DEATH

  It was stupid. Arguably the dumbest thing he had ever done.

  There was the pinch of pain as the needle slid into his arm and into the vein, and then nothing.

  _Nothingnothingnothing._

  It felt like he was falling, falling through what he could only describe as pure euphoric bliss. His mind quieted and the thoughts stopped. The images stopped. But best of all, _the pain stopped._

  He didn't remember calling Hotch, didn't remember dialing the buttons as his stomach filled with the tang of guilt.

  A comforting voice filled his ear.

  "Hotchner."

  He wanted to cry, and that was not how he was supposed to feel right now.

  "I'm sorry," he said, and his words ran together. "I just wanted to forget."

  The soft timbre filled his head again, followed by a clatter as his phone dropped to the bathroom tiles.

  The singing in his veins increased and everything blurred together.

  All was quiet in his head.


End file.
